Freddie the Bat
by Satire By Sunset
Summary: Freddie is a ghost bat who loves living on the Haunted Mansion grounds, but wants to go inside the manor to meet the bat he likes and see his best friend. But outsiders can't go inside...unless they are alive. Based off HM Comic.
1. Meet Freddie

**Before I begin this story, let me explain the background. I got the Haunted Mansion Comic Book in October and I fell in love with these two comics called "While Fifi is Away" and "Night of the Ghost Fleas" both by Roman Dirge and both about the ghosts living in the pet cemetery. One character called Freddie the Bat caught my eye and immediately I wanted to write a story about him. So this story is mainly based on those comics. So I hope you like it. Please review.**

_December 5, 1830..."It's a bat!" Edward Gracey yelled. Both he and his brother, William Gracey, hid underneath the table in the library, watching the winged creature fly swiftly around the room. The poor thing cried out loud screeches, unaware of where he was and how to get out. _

_"One of us needs to kill it," William said. His comment only brought the bat even more fear. He did not understand these men's thinking. Why do they want to kill him? He's the one trapped in a place he did not understand, not them. _

_He knew he should have stayed in Brooklyn._

_The bat's wings quickly began to tire. He needed to be let out and find a place to land soon, or he was going to die of exasperation. _

_His prayer was answered when a young boy opened the library door. The young boy stared at the men under the table with great confusion._

_"Father? Uncle Edward?" he asked. "Why are you..."_

_"Junior!" William cried. "Close the door!" _

_But the bat was much quicker. Before the young boy could even speak, the bat was already out the door and flying through the hallways._

_"No!" Edward yelled. "He's heading to April's room!" _

_The bat found the nearest room and flew inside. He did take notice of any of the room's features, save for a wooden desk. Immediately, he lifted his wings and landed safely on the desk. The bat's body fell against the wooden chair that was tucked in under the desk. He panted heavily, trying to catch his breath. _

_Creak . . . The bat opened his eyes and froze. The door was closed by a young girl, trapping him once again in an unknown room. The girl slowly walked toward to the bat. He immediately backed away, although he knew it would not do any good. He was in this girl's clutches and there was nothing he could do about it._

_He awaited for whatever harm the girl would do to him, but nothing came. She just stood there, staring. The bat noticed something strange about this girl. She was beautiful, there was no doubt about that. She had a figure like a swan with dark hair that perfectly framed her feminine face. _

_However, her gray eyes revealed something different. _

_The bat had always heard of how the eyes were windows into one's soul, but he had not understood it until now. The young girl's eyes revealed not one soul, but two. _

_Her two souls were not shown together, but rather one at a time. The first soul was a young soul, both naive and full of hope. Suddenly, another soul began to take over. This soul was much older, wise, and jaded. The only similarity between these two souls was that they were both full of sadness._

_The young girl did not smile. Her older soul would not allow it. But the bat knew she would not harm him. On the contrary, he felt that they established a strange tacit friendship. He could see the sadness in both of her souls and she could feel for his loneliness. _

_She placed her hand out and opened up her palm. The bat trusted her and stepped onto her palm. He held onto her fingers and she picked him up and walked out of her room. Edward, William, and Junior were waiting for them._

_"April?" William questioned._

_"No," Edward said. "It's December."_

_"You are not to harm Freddie," she demanded. The men's eyes widened in surprise, almost as though they were amazed by her ability to speak._

_"Who . . . Who is Freddie?" Edward asked._

_"He is," she said, lifting up the bat. "He is my friend and you are not to harm him." She placed the bat on her shoulder. The bat situated himself. He understood what was happening. The men thought he was becoming the girl's pet, but he knew better. Just as she said, he was her friend, not her slave._

_She walked back into the room, with the bat on her shoulder, and closed the door. Junior could not help but smile. Poor April had been treated like a asylum patient, especially when December took over. December never took a liking to anyone, not even their cat, Lilac. He sensed something special about that bat, something good that would last even after he died..._

...Present Day

"Freddie!" Fifi's voice yelled. "Dain it, Freddie, get up!"

As much I love Fifi, there are days when I just want to kill him. Sadly, he's already dead so there's nothing I can do about that.

"I'm up Fifi, I'm up," I said, peaking my head out of the dirt. The ghost dog floated above my grave, his pink sweater beginning to sag from his slumped shoulders. His eyebrows were so creased, his crown began to droop over his eyes.

"You were supposed to wake up an hour ago," Fifi growled.

I stretched out my arms and wings. I floated out of the ground and rubbed my eyes. I still never understood why he insisted on me waking up at four in the morning every other day. I mean, I knew why he wanted me too, but I understood why at four in the morning.

"Fifi, you know I hardly argue with you, but can't you let me sleep a little longer? I's having a good dream."

"But I need to know what's going on the inside now!" he whined. I smiled and sighed.

"Alright. Give me five minutes." I did one last stretch and flew up toward a second story window of Gracey Manor. I gazed inside to find the ballroom. Ghosts in beautiful ball gowns and handsome suits danced around the room, dancing to the same continuous song on the organ. Sad as it seemed, I could not feel sorry for them. Like me, they have gotten so used to the curse placed upon this mansion, they have actually learned to like living here.

I really do love haunting this place. Everyone is so friendly and so understanding. Plus, the ghost humans are able to understand the ghost pets which makes haunting here a lot better, seeing that my best friend is a human. The only bad thing about the curse, for me at least, is that outside ghosts are not allowed inside and inside ghosts are not allowed outside. My human friend is an inside ghost, so I not allowed to come inside and give her a hug or anything like that. As well, ghosts can't open windows or doors, so an outside talking to an inside ghost through that means barely happens.

Luckily for me, my human friend's room's window is one of the few that's open, so I am able to talk to her.

That's why Fifi wakes me up. He's obsessed with what's going on inside the mansion. Since I'm the only ghost he knows who has connections, I have become his daily gazette.

I was just about to leave until I spotted a female bat hanging on the chandelier. She was the most beautiful bat I've ever seen. She sported gray fur with big exotic eyes, wearing a small rope around her leg. I could not take my eyes off her she was so lovely.

Who was she? I had to find out. I had to ask April about her.


	2. Meet AprilDecember

April was an early riser. Ever since she died, she found sleep to be a pointless activity in the afterlife. You see, ghosts can sleep, but they do not require it. I love to sleep because I am able to dream (yes, ghosts can dream too). I love to dream. Usually my dreams consist of things I no longer able to do now that I'm dead, such as eat or go inside the mansion. It's a way to escape from this curse that I've grown use to. April, however, has another curse that has been with her since she was living child and its because of this curse that she chooses not to sleep.

This was why I's able to find her sitting by her window, drawing a sketch of a flower in a vase. I couldn't help by smile.

"It looks really good, April," I tell her. She looks up, giving me a bright smile. Even in the afterlife, she still remains beautifully youthful.

"Freddie, my friend!" she exclaims. "How wonderful to see you! I miss you ever so much."

"I miss you, too, April," I said. We tell each other this everyday because it's true.

"So, I take it, Fifi wants to hear the news today, right?" she asks.

"Yes, but first, I actually have something to ask you," I said. "There's a bat I saw in the ballroom. I's wondering if you know who she is?"

"Well, I can't say," April admitted. "I know her name is Gabi, but that's all I can tell you."

I sighed. "You's sure?"

April's eyes suddenly grew weary. "Oh, come now, you fool, don't you know anything?" she said, only in a more hoarse voice. Her body suddenly began to change. Her chocolate brown hair changed into a wispy white. Her skin grew leathery, bags formed under her eyes. I was startled not by her appearance, but rather the sudden change.

"You need to warn me when you decide to appear, December," I told her. Many, including Fifi, have been frightened by December, April's other personality. Perhaps I should explain. April has a condition known dissociative personality disorder, or as many people recognize as multiple personality disorder. Ever since she was little, December has lived inside her, every once in a while taking control of her body when she felt like it. December was quite the opposite of April. While April was innocent, young, and naive, December was old, witty, and sharp-tongued. April's father could not stand December. Once he discovered April's condition, he sent her to live at the mansion, which belonged to his brother at time, so that she may live in an environment that can accompany her needs. April was carefully watched over. Once December took over, her father would immediately lock her in her room until April came back.

When they died, trying to figure out who was who became much easier. Now whenever December took over, she would actually look like what most people imagine her to be: a frightening, old lady.

I's never found anything wrong with December. She was actually the one who saved me when I got trapped in the mansion, not April. December's not a mean spirit, just jaded and old. I befriended both December and April, treating them like two separate people. Them's both my best friends.

I can tell it's difficult for them to live in the same body. April can no longer sleep because she has to share her dreams with December. To April, dreams are supposed to be private. It's not something you're supposed to share with. This is only one of a few other difficulties they have to deal with, but they've grown accustomed it, December especially. She gave me a toothy grin.

"So Freddie, you have a thing for little Miss Gabi, huh?" December said.

I blushed. "Well she is very beautiful. What can you tell me about her?"

"Well, let's see. She just moved here from New York, not sure from which part exactly. I know it's not Brooklyn. She apparently moved into the mansion because she needed someplace safe to stay. She usually spends most of her time in the ballroom because she likes music."

"Wow, now I really need to meet her!" I excitedly say.

"Whoa, hold your horses there, Freddie!" December said. "There's only two problems: first, she's an alive bat. I don't she would like someone who's been for more than a hundred years. Second, she has agoraphobia."

"She's afraid of an expensive material?"

"She's afraid of wide open spaces, you nit!" December exclaimed. "She was brought to the mansion by her mother while she was asleep. She has difficulty leaving the ballroom. How are you supposed to talk to her when you can't even come inside?"

"I'll write to her!"

"You can't write."

"No, but you can! I'll tell you what to say and you can give it to her."

December sighed. "Alright, but you owe me for this." She grabbed a paper and pencil off of her desk and prepared to write. "So what do you want it to say?"

I thought about it for a moment. December's right. Gabi would never if I's a ghost. So I had to tell her something else. Not a lie, but something else.

"Write this: 'Dear Gabi, my name's Frederick. First, I would like to welcome you to Gracey Manor. I hope you's happy here. As one of the few bats that live on the mansion's ground, I wish to meet you. Sadly certain problems have prevented us from meeting, so I must talk to through letter instead. I hope you's not offended by this action. I just want to get to know you. I will even tell you things about myself. I's from Brooklyn, I's very sociable, I come from a large family of fifteen, and I enjoy music and dancing. I hope that you will write back.' Does that sound good?"

"Hold on, let me clean it up," December said, furiously writing. "I think it's okay for a letter written by a bat. So when do you want me to send it?"

I bit my lip. "Um, actually I's wondering if..."

"...April could send it?"

"I don't mean to be rude..."

"It's fine. I know I'm not exactly something want to stare at. Besides, I think it's about time April does something besides draw and sow. I'll make sure she delivers this."

"Thank you so much, December!" I squealed. "You's the best!"

"At least someone thinks so."

I waved to her goodbye and flew back to my grave in sheer happiness. This is so amazing. I's never able to find love when I's alive. Maybe I've been given a second chance. Who knows? Maybe Gabi might be the one for me.


	3. Meet Little Leota

The next two weeks were a few of the best weeks of my life. I visited April that night and she gave me a letter back from Gabi. This is what she wrote.

_Dear Frederick,_

_Normally I would be weirded out by a letter by a stranger and consider you to be a stalker, but your letter was so kind and so honest, I had to write you back. The problem is, I don't know how to write. I hope you don't mind, but I asked your friend December to write for me. She's seems like a good friend. Anyway, I too am from New York, Manhattan to be specific. I came here for personal reasons, which I don't want to discuss right now. I too like music, mostly because I used to live on Broadway in the Lunt-Fontane Theatre. I also enjoy classic movies, Italian food, playing checkers, and have developed a fondness for playing prank calls on the hitchhiking ghosts. I come from a small family, being an only pup. So far I have made no friends here except for you. Thank you so much for being so sweet. I hope I receive a letter back from you._

_Sincerely,_

_Gabi_

I's as happy as a clam that night. From her letter, I could tell she was perfect. I sent her another letter that very night. The next morning, I's more than okay with going up to see April and December for Fifi at four. Guess what? She wrote me another letter! And this continued for the next two weeks. We would send each other a letter a day. We became closer than ever. On the fifteenth day, however, everything became awkward. Not between me and Gabi, but with me, April, and December. I flew up to the girls' room and I found December looking extremely tired.

"You's okay, December?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, Freddie, but I think this whole letter thing is getting out of control," she admitted. She handed me the letter. "She really wants to meet you. She wants to know why you can't visit her. Freddie, I can't go on like this. I can't write all day for you."

The wrinkles on December's face began to disappear and her Gray hair changed into a beautiful brown. April frowned.

"And I can't let December take over my body all day. Gabi has grown used to seeing December, so I no longer have a reason to deliver her the letters. With December writing all the time, I'm just stuck on the sidelines. I love you, Freddie and all, but you need to find a way to stop this."

My lower lip began to quiver. "Maybe December can teach me how to write."

"No offense, but its going to be difficult with you outside and not able to come in," April explained. "I'm sorry, Freddie."

I wiped my eyes, choking back my tears. "It's okay. I'll be okay. Thanks for everything." I flew back down to my grave, still trying to hold back my grief. I sat down beside my tombstone and read the heading (upside down, of course) underneath my name.

"We'll Miss You."

April told me that she demanded that her father to inscribe "we'll" instead of "I'll" on my tombstone because December was my friend as well. They are both my best friends and I never want to be a burden on them. I looked up at the mansion and saw the window that revealed the ballroom where Gabi stayed. I wanted to meet her so much, it hurt. She seemed like a really neat bat.

"Freddie! Where the heck have you've been?" Fifi yelled as he floated toward me. "I've been waiting for ten minutes! Do you know how torturous of a wait that is to...Freddie, are you okay.

I shook my head. He floated closer.

"Troubles with your new girlfriend?" he asked.

I didn't even bother to fight with him and explain how she wasn't my girlfriend. Instead I just lowered my head and hid my teary face away from him.

Fifi's eyes widened. "Wow, that bad, huh?"

"I hate this curse!" I finally yelled. "I hate being trapped outside. I want to go in there! I want to see Gabi! I want to see April and December! I actually want to go back into the mansion and not live out here for the rest of my afterlife."

"Well, I'm sorry Freddie, but I think you're stuck in the dirt-hole," Fifi said.

"If only there was a way..." I mumbled to myself.

"Perhaps there is," a voice cooed from behind. I spun around and saw a small woman, the size of a doll, standing behind me.

"Leave me alone, Little Leota," I mumbled. I's never fond of Little Leota. I've only known her when she was dead, seeing that she was born after I died. She's always been sneaky, always playing pranks on the other outside ghouls, like taking a bone from their bodies and giving it to Bony the dog or parking the hearse in front of their graves. Luckily she's not played a prank on me yet, but I's scared that today might be the day.

"There is an exception to the rules," she continued. "You could go there if you were alive."

Fifi gave a fake laugh. "Fat chance! I don't think Freddie's coming back to life anytime soon."

"Not with an extra life he's not," she said. She pulled out a glowing nugget out of her pocket. My eyes widened.

"Wait...that's a cat's life," I whispered. "How did you get that?"

"Stole one from Lilac," she explained. "That cat's not going to be missing it anytime soon."

I blinked as I was starting to realize what was going on. "Are you going to give me that life?"

Little Leota smiled. "I was thinking about it..."

"What's the catch?" I demanded because, knowing Little Leota, she would never do a nice thing if there was a catch involved.

"I want a book that's in my mom's room," she explained. "It was my diary from when I was a little girl. I really want it back. You have three days to retrieve this book for me."

"What happens if I don't?" I asked.

She gave me an evil smile that gave me chills (and I's a ghost, so that's saying somethin'). "I put a spell on this life. When the sun sets on the third day, the life will explode, causing you to be in different pieces. You don't want to come back to the afterlife looking like a puzzle now would you?"

I gulped. Normally strangers wouldn't believe that, but Little Leota's the daughter of Madame Leota, a very powerful magician (despite that her head's in a crystal ball and she still thinks she's alive). Little Leota may not be as powerful as her mother, but she still has enough magic in her to cast mini-spells here and there.

"If you give me the book before the sun sets on the third day, I will reverse the spell and you can be alive for as long you can manage to stay alive. So the choice is yours. Life or death?"

I had to think about this. Being alive is probably the most amazing thing that I could possibly dream of. I could finally eat again, I could go inside or leave the mansion as much as I please, and I might have a chance with Gabi. Still, making a deal with Little Leota could be dangerous. I turned to my friend for advice. His eyes widened.

"Take the deal!" Fifi yelled. "If you don't, I will!"

I shook my head. "Alright fine. I'll do it!"

Little Leota gave me an even more evil smile as she handed me the life. "Enjoy the other side."

I took a deep breath and swallowed the life.


End file.
